bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark War: Culmination
Part 1 Silence. There was no movement in the penumbra of the spacious throne room. The only source of light were the scarce windows, which let inside the feeble shine of the 's inverted moon. At one end of the room, where the skull throne was located, the darkness seemed to thicken. The shroud of darkness rippled and writhed, as if alive. Tinieblas sat motionless, with her face supported on her hand. Anticipating the intruders too appear sooner or later, she had been eventually lost in thought. She had sensed the deaths of three of her generals. Even though she had never treated them as true comrades, she felt an acute sense of emptiness increase inside with each consecutive demise. She hated the Shinigami. She despised them and feared them. A long, long time ago, back when she had been a mere Hollow, she lived in constant dread, anxious that during her pursuit of nourishment they would have found and killed her without mercy. She had not chosen to feast on human souls. That was her new nature, basic instinct as a Hollow. She did not understand why the Shinigami would chase after each and every predator, who had killed a victim merely to satiate the maddening hunger. She developed. Her powers increased. As a Gillian, initially lost to the legions of howling souls inside a shared body, she ultimately managed to subdue all of them and to take absolute control; however, she had never silenced them completely. When an Adjuchas, she joined a group of other advanced Menos to hunt in packs. For the first time in many decades, she had comrades, almost friends. They fought together and protected each other, cooperating to achieve the peak of Hollow evolution. Most of them had perished, but the few remaining eventually became Vasto Lorde. They were the new rulers of the entire Hueco Mundo, the strongest and the most feared, and as a result virtually fearless themselves. Then, a certain Shinigami visited the dimension. Rather than handle the rogue Hollows roaming in the World of Living, he chose to hunt down arguably harmless ones inhabiting their own environment. When he came, a blinding light illuminated the shadowed plains of Hueco Mundo, incinerating countless of its residents. Tinieblas and her Vasto Lorde comrades fought the vile Shinigami, but they were utterly unable to stop him. They had been outmatched and killed, one after another, until only Tinieblas remained. She fought to the best of her ability, but was soundly defeated, and her mask cracked by the Shinigami as a way of malicious punishment. The Shinigami left afterward, leaving her weak, humiliated and lonely. Driven to despair, she ripped off her mask completely and roamed the endless desert in a state of half-insanity. However, over time she changed substantially, and her powers were not merely restored - they were enhanced. Finding solace in that newfound power, she began gathering the numerous Hollows inhabiting the dimension, gradually assembling a mock army of monsters, the so-called Legión de la Oscuridad. She organised them, disciplined them, helped them grow stronger. Eventually, she nurtured a new generation of Vasto Lorde. Subsequently, with a frightening army at her disposal and no longer alone, she decided on the next step - vengeance. As she determined that the Shinigami's actions could not have been ever forgiven, she raised her forces to invade the Soul Society and commence a genocide; the hunters were to become the hunted. Safe in her fortress, La Aguja Blanca, she, together with her generals, planned methodically increasing attacks at the Soul Society in order to intimidate, but at the same time challenge the despicable Shinigami to retort and perish under the countless swaths of Hollows. Nevertheless, her comrades were dying again. Her army was dwindling, her generals perished one after another, her fortress quaked under repeating explosions. Tinieblas was prepared. She had sensed several spiritual pressures approaching, and she knew the remaining Vasto Lorde could not stop all of them. She was aware it was her time to participate actively in the conflict. She could not wait to unleash her tempestuous fury on the ones she despised so heartily. Part 2 Explosion. The grey vaporised several small buildings in its path, and then blew up a distance away. Lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. However, the Shinigami unexpectedly materialised to the right side of the levitating Vasto Lorde, having used to evade the attack and quickly change position. Then, he aimed his Zanpakutō at the enemy. "Pierce, Gonryōmaru!", he exclaimed. A single bolt of purple lightning erupted from the rapier and struck the Hollow's nearly transparent barrier. The shield withstood the attack without any visible damage. The Vasto Lorde turned around and pointed her finger at the Lieutenant. Subsequently, she fired a grey , surprising him with the speed of the energy bullet. He was able to dodge it, though it singed the left sleeve of his Shihakushō. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!", he shouted whilst mid-air. He fired a blast of light blue energy at the opponent. Nevertheless, the attack proved just as ineffective as the previous one. "Sasakibe-dono!", exclaimed Lieutenant Enodoriko as she approached him rapidly. "Such techniques won't work on her!" "I see", he replied, not averting his sight from the Vasto Lorde. "What about the others? Can they fight?" "Sure as hell, Sasakibe-san", responded Hatsuharu Yamashita. "Let's smash the bitch!" "I'm ready", declared Lieutenant Manihōrudo. "Excellent. Could you distract her for just a moment?", asked Chōjirō. The Lieutenants nodded and faced the Hollow. Their opponent was closing in slowly, delivering them a cold, ruthless gaze. "Let's go! Shi no Senkai-ha!", shouted Kana. Her shuriken-like Zanpakutō dashed toward the enemy with tremendous speed and bounced off the barrier with full force, striking sparks in the process. Right afterward, Lieutenants Yamashita and Manihōrudo with her clones plunged at the Vasto Lorde and slashed at the spherical shield simultaneously. The barrier became opaque. Well aware of what was going to happen that time, the Shinigami had retreated hastily just before it exploded violently. The female Hollow emerged from the cloud of dust, and then her eyes widened slightly. "Bankai!" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning burst forth from Sasakibe's raised Zanpakutō and shot toward the sky. Then, after achieving a certain altitude it virtually exploded, expanding rapidly into a large dome. Several pillars of crackling light plummeted down and fastened the dome to the ground around Chōjirō. Subsequently, the last pillar erupted upward and struck the heavens; dark, stormy clouds began gathering quickly over the heads of the awed Shinigami Lieutenants. "Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū", announced the First Division Lieutenant. Unexpectedly, he swung the hand holding his Zanpakutō down. The skies roared, and a bedazzling column of lightning struck the astonished Vasto Lorde, causing a large explosion. Then, the second bolt hit the same spot, and after it the next one, each resulting in even more devastation. The other Lieutenants observed with shock as Sasakibe gestured firmly with both of his hands, as if a conductor who directed the delivery of the heavenly punishment. A sizeable crater formed in the place where the Vasto Lorde had stopped. As the dust slowly cleared off her burnt body became visible, laying motionless at the bottom. The dome of lightning dispersed, and the storm clouds began receding. Lieutenant Sasakibe breathed heavily and lowered his hands, but he did not seal his Zanpakutō. "Lieutenant Enodoriko, please tend to the wounded, Lieutenant Manihōrudo, alert the closest Relief Team. Lieutenant Yamashita, help me with securing the area", Sasakibe commanded quickly. "Understood!", he heard a choir of confirmations. As all of the officers started hurriedly fulfiling their tasks, the battle around them gradually calmed. Even though initially taken by surprise, forces of the Gotei 13 ultimately emerged victorious. Part 3 Captain Kuragari rushed throughout the endless tunnels and stairways which seemed to constitute most of the great spire's interior. Every once in a while he spotted large halls with rows of doors interspersed amongst several indoors storeys. Whereas the tower was apparently home to countless Hollows, only the Vasto Lorde generals remained inside. Ikiryō frowned slightly. Most probably the army made its move soon after the Captains had come to Hueco Mundo, and was now in the process of invading the . Without the aid of the Vasto Lorde, however, they were highly unlikely to succeed. As he climbed higher and higher, the omnipresent haze of dark, heavy Reiatsu was slowly becoming suffocating. Back when he had scanned the tower in order to determine the number and power of its residents, he was not able to make accurate judgement. Now he realised what was the cause of the peculiar "disruption". The spiritual power signatures of the Vasto Lorde did not overlap; rather, they were drowned in an ocean of another, single Reiatsu which immersed the entire tower. Even though so far they had succeeded in defeating several of the enemy generals, its magnitude did not augur well for the Captains. Due to its dispersion, the power level of that "Tinieblas" was extremely difficult to estimate, however, the fact it managed to quench Reiatsu signatures of several Captain-level Hollows was frightening enough. Before he could continue his deliberations, Kuragari suddenly entered a vast room and stood opposite to a lean individual. He grimaced, scorning himself mentally for being temporarily distracted. "Shinigami", declared the Vasto Lorde in a dignified manner. "Your intrusion ends here. I shall not allow you to disturb Tinieblas-dono with your foul presence." He was a remarkably tall, slender being with sleek features and vaguely bird-like traits. Wing-like membranes hanged from his arms, and his mask resembled an ornate plume. "You surely talk big, Hollow-san", replied Ikiryō unfazed. "Could you tell me your name?" "I am Hibris, the deputy leader of the Legión de la Oscuridad and Tinieblas-dono's most trusted adjutant", responded the Vasto Lorde in an arrogant tone. "I am the Captain of the Second Division of the Gotei 13, Ikiryō Kuragari", said Ikiryō whilst swiftly placing his hand on his Zanpakutō's hilt. "Why would you introduce yourself, meagre Shinigami? I do not need to know the name of every single ant I trample", declared Hibris, gazing at him condescendingly. "Have you ever heard about the principle of the Last Courtesy?", asked Kuragari with a smirk. "It is polite to let the victim know the name of their killer." Suddenly, the Captain disappeared. There was a hissing sound, and Hibris unexpectedly found himself with a blade slashing rapidly at his face. Nonetheless, he evaded the attack with , albeit narrowly, and stopped some distance away. "You're fast. I commend your reflex, Hibris-san", said Ikiryō, his Zanpakutō already hidden in the sheath. "I've hoped to end this in an instant, but you're obviously not the kind of opponent to die to the first strike." Afterward, he quickly drew his wakizashi, which along with its sheath promptly changed into its Shikai form. "Still, I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible, so no holding back", he announced with a faint smirk. "Fool", retorted Hibris. "There is no difference whether you restrain yourself or fight at full power, you are already doomed." Kuragari narrowed his eyes slightly, and his smile suddenly changed into a grimace. "Bankai!", he exclaimed whilst clasping his armoured hands. Then, his spiritual power emanated from his body as an aura of indigo hued light. Subsequently, it proceeded to swirl around him and encompass him with a deep purple tempest. All of a sudden, a pillar of dark, smoke-like Reiatsu shot toward the ceiling and spilt its blackness on the entire room in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, Hibris watched cautiously as colours of the surroundings faded away, virtually reducing the world to blacks and whites. Kuragari's aura dispersed, revealing his changed form. His armoured gauntlets were substantially enlarged, and he was clad in a black light armour with silver ornaments. A spreading and torn cape made from dense Reiatsu fluttered lazily behind him. "Shall we?", asked Ikiryō with a solemn face expression. Without waiting for a potential answer, he raised his left hand and pointed its clawed fingers at the Vasto Lorde. "Kyomu no Ibara!", he exclaimed suddenly. Five large thorns of pitch black hue dashed toward Hibris. However, the Hollow merely waved with his hand, and the projectiles harmlessly dispersed in different directions. Seeing this, Ikiryō pounced at the enemy, the fingers of his hand arranged to form an impromptu blade. "Bunkatsu Genjitsu!" Then, a long, vast blade of undulating darkness erupted from the armoured gauntlet, forming a momentary split in the fabric of reality. Kuragari swung his hand in a broad slash. That time Hibris's reaction was much more dynamic; the Vasto Lorde rapidly lifted both of his hands in a defensive gesture. Subsequently, a bubble of protuberant air formed to his side and intercepted Ikiryō's attack. The dark blade sunk into the peculiar shield, but stopped after several centimetres. Kuragari quickly brought it out and utilised Shunpo to retreat. "You have some power", declared Hibris, looking down upon the Shinigami Captain. "Although, I possess the ability to bend the reality itself. Existence itself is my weapon, and as such you have no chance to defeat me." Ikiryō slowly raised his lips in a cold, threatening smile. "What a coincidence", he remarked with a stern tone. "My abilities also involve "reality"." He paused, and then pointed his finger at the Vasto Lorde. "I erase it", he declared in a grim manner. Part 4 Captain Mewokuramasu was quickly approaching the top of the immense tower, sliding in the air on a glass pane summoned with her Shikai. A miniature, modified Shakkahō orb levitated in front of her, illuminating the shadowed surroundings. She had felt several of the large Reiatsu disappearing; all of them belonged to the enemies. Relieved and encouraged, she decided to reach the ultimate leader of the Hollow army as soon as possible and potentially end the conflict herself. However, it was not be. Several storeys below the uppermost level, she sensed a concrete source of spiritual power in the all-encompassing ocean of dark energy. She stopped in a vast hall and sent the modified Shakkahō forward in order to spot the incoming foe. Subsequently, she saw his unhurriedly approaching silhouette a significant distance away. The Vasto Lorde was tall and bulky, reminescent of a hollowfied gorilla. He walked extremely slowly, taking each swaying step after a period of complete immobility. He looked directly at the Captain with a melancholic expression. "Such a pain... to walk", muttered the Hollow. "Such a pain... to look..." "Halt!", exclaimed Haruka. Somewhat unexpectedly, the Vasto Lorde obeyed at once. Then, he glanced at the Shakkahō hovering in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "It hurts... to look..." Slightly perplexed, the Captain dispelled the Hadō and cautiously came closer to the Hollow. "Are you Tinieblas's officer?", she asked with faint uncertainty. The Vasto Lorde slowly raised his hand and scratched his mask with a giant finger. "I am... Pereza...", he grumbled. "Tinieblas-sama says... kill Shinigami... what a pain... but I have to..." All of a sudden, he aimed his hand at Mewokuramasu and began charging a blue Cero. Vigilant despite the opponent's clumsiness, she managed to evade the astonishingly strong beam thanks to Shunpo. The attack dashed further and ultimately hit a faraway wall, causing a large explosion as a result. "I am sorry to do this, but I must eliminate your superior, and you are in my way", said Haruka while raising her Zanpakutō. "Tatakiwaru, Tamashī Kagami." Subsequently, a few big panels of glass materialised in the air and immediately shattered into a myriad of extremely sharp fragments. Then, she sent them at the enemy with great speed from several directions at the same time, intending to finish the fight in an instant. However, as the shards were rapidly approaching the motionless Hollow, they suddenly began slowing down. Eventually, they had all stopped mid-air about a metre before hitting their target. Haruka gasped silently. "Fighting... is a pain... Must end this quickly... go to sleep...", muttered Pereza. The sharp fragments of glass suspended in the air fell down on the floor. Afterward, the Hollow shuffled a single step forward and lifted one of his hands. Crackling energy enveloped the clenched fist. "Utsusu, Tamashī Kagami!", exclaimed Mewokuramasu. Just before the rapid blast of energy was able to strike her, a single pane of glittering glass materialised in front of the Captain and deflected the attack back at its source. Hit by his own attack, Pereza groaned and swayed, taking a shaky step back. "Pain... is such a pain...", he stated miserably. Then, Haruka appeared right next to him and slashed quickly with her transparent blade. However, like the glass shards before it, the Zanpakutō had slowed down and stopped long ere it was able to strike the opponent. Anxious due to the second failure to damage the enemy, Mewokuramasu retreated rapidly. She observed the sluggish Vasto Lorde attentively, trying to determine his potential weaknesses. "Don't run away... I must chase you...", complained Pereza. He vanished. Haruka widened her grey eyes in deep shock. Suddenly, she felt a heavy blow to her back; she gasped and leant, and then rapidly turned around. The Vasto Lorde was there, charging another Bala blast as she glanced at him. She blocked the next strike with her Zanpakutō's blade, although its impetus forced her to slide backward. Afterward, she defended from the third attack with similar results, but used Shunpo to dodge the last one and gain some distance. Subsequently, she landed on the naked floor rather heavily, instantaneously assuming a fighting stance. Whereas her opponent seemed clumsy and languid, his actual speed in combat was terrifying. No longer having doubts about her enemy's prowess, she started thinking intensely about a possible way to defeat him. She did not have enough time, as Pereza prepared another Cero. The Captain leapt immediately, narrowly avoiding the wide beam and the resultant explosion. As she flew just below the ceiling of the spacious room, she swung her Zanpakutō at the opponent. "Tatakiwaru, Tamashī Kagami!" Seconds later, numerous razor-sharp fragments of glass showered Pereza from all directions. As they were being impeded by the unknown force, Mewokuramasu aimed her outstretched hand. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!", she shouted. The blast of shining blue energy burst forth. However, as it approached the foe, it began losing its shape and eventually dispersed harmlessly into the air. "So many attacks... the Captain flounces around... what a pain", grumbled Pereza whilst Mewokuramasu's techniques were being nullified. Haruka landed a considerable distance away from her opponent, once again raising her sword in a combat-ready stance. Then, she frowned slightly, focusing in order to invent a new plan. She had hoped to finish the senseless bloodshed quickly, though it was a vain hope. Part 5 Meanwhile, the fierce duel between Kenpachi Kuufuku and Ira was slowly drawing to a close. Both of the combatants, singed and cut all over their bodies after taking countless hits, finally resorted to fight at their full power. Ira's had ceased to function. The Vasto Lorde fired a crimson Bala. Kenpachi swung with his large Zanpakutō and dispersed the blast. Then, Ira shot another one, and quickly followed with the third attack. However, no matter how fast and how strong were his blasts, Kuufuku deflected all of them. Subsequently, the Captain rushed forward and made a broad slash, slicing the enemy's forearm. Ira slanted, and struck back with an uppercut punch to Kenpachi's jaw. Barely fazed, Kuufuku cut once again, leaving a long gash in the Vasto Lorde's chest. Infuriated, Ira rapidly turned around and whacked Kenpachi with his thick tail. The Captain swayed and spat blood at the white sand, but quickly resumed his fighting stance and grinned. "What's this? You're gettin' weaker!", he shouted with fervour. The Hollow did not respond, his face stiff in a grimace of deep rage. He plunged at the Shinigami and showered him with powerful punches; each time the Zanpakutō blocked one, the entire area quaked perceptibly. Kuufuku frowned, seemingly effortlessly withstanding the barrage. "Useless. You're gettin' desperate", he declared in an intimidating whisper. Suddenly, he moved slightly to the side evading a strong punch, and then slashed at the opponent. Even though Ira reacted quickly, another shallow cut appeared on his arm. "Sengiri", uttered Kenpachi. The wound opened in the blink of an eye, completely separating the arm from the rest of the body. The Vasto Lorde groaned like an injured animal, and used Sonído to retreat. Then, he delivered a death stare to the Shinigami Captain, who replied with an expression of discontent. "That surely's been quite fun, but it's over. No need to draw it out", stated Kuufuku. Ira bellowed. Then, he flexed all of his muscles and opened his maw widely. All of a sudden, a crimson orb of energy began accumulating between his jaws. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. He had seen that attack already, so he prepared himself to counter it. However, the ball was still increasing gradually with each consecutive second; its emanating power prompted the sand to raise in swirling clouds. It grew and grew, eventually reaching a size nearly equal to that of the Vasto Lorde. Kuufuku grasped the shaft of his Zanpakutō with both hands. Afterward, the immense Cero burst forth, illuminating the entire area. Kenpachi lifted his weapon over his head, and then swung it down so fast the blade became invisible for a split second. "Bunki!", he exclaimed. The rapidly approaching, thick column of destructive energy dispersed in the blink of an eye. Ira observed it with eyes wide open, utterly dumbfounded. Subsequently, a shallow gash opened at the top of his head and follow all the way down, separating his body into halves. As they fell limply on the ground a long ditch appeared in the white desert, extending to the base of the white spire and some metres up its wall. "Hmph. You made me go all out for a split second. 'Twas a good fight", commented Kenpachi silently. His Zanpakutō immediately returning to its sealed form, he walked toward the tower unhurriedly. Part 6 "Bunkatsu Genjitsu!" A several metre long split in reality slashed rapidly at Hibris, who once again defended himself with an orb of concentrated Reishi. Subsequently, the Vasto Lorde raised both of his hands and blocks of hardened quartz raised from the floor. After a swift gesture, all of them shot forward with great speed. Nevertheless, Captain Kuragari utilised Shunpo to evade them, and stopped to the side of Hibris. "Kyomu no Ibara!" That time he used both of his hands, firing a volley of ten large, shadowy projectiles of solid spiritual energy. Surprised, the Vasto Lorde did not manage to erect his barrier on time and barely dodged with Sonído instead. However, as he halted, he realised the Shinigami had been already waiting for him. "Ikko-", began Ikiryō whilst clenching his left fist. Then, a single small block erupted from the floor and instantaneously hit him in the jaw, silencing him and making him sway backward. Grasping the opportunity, Hibris quickly outstretched his hand with the slender fingers outspread, releasing a powerful telekinetic wave. Kuragari slid roughly on the floor, his hands crossed in a protective gesture. Afterward, he lifted his head and delivered an intimidating gaze before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Hibris was startled, but reacted fast. As he sensed the Captain approach from behind, he manipulated the nearby spiritual particles to form a thick defensive cushion. Suddenly, he groaned, astonished, as a heavy blow to the back sent him flying toward the nearest wall. The Vasto Lorde crashed into it with considerable force, leaving a sizeable crater as a result. Then, he rose quickly, ready to defend himself. "Shōkyo Taihō", declared Ikiryō sternly, a streak of blood flowing from his mouth. Hibris cringed. Multiple blocks of quartz floated into the air opposite to him, forming an extemporaneous barrier. The air undulated noticeably, and a low, barely audible sound could be heard. All of a sudden, there was a loud, piercing screech, and the chunks of quartz vanished in an instant, together with a portion of the floor and the wall behind the Vasto Lorde; some invisible force utterly disintegrated an area in the shape of a big cylinder in a split second. Bleeding from countless lacerations on his body, Hibris fell to his knees and emitted an unintelligible sound. However, mere seconds later his wounds started healing thanks to High-speed regeneration. The Hollow rose in a tottering manner and glanced at Kuragari, who stood a distance away, observing him with a grim expression on his face. "You cannot create your own reality", he said unexpectedly. "You merely manipulate the existing one. And even that is quite a stretch to say. You cannot defeat me." "Fool!", yelled the Vasto Lorde in response. "I shall not be mocked by the likes of you!" The entire room shaked violently. Several large boulders erupted from the walls and dashed toward the Captain. Ikiryō swung rapidly with his hands, and the blocks were cut to pieces in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, another barrage shot toward him from another direction, yet he turned around quickly and bifurcated them with an unnamed Bunkatsu Genjitsu, changing their trajectory and making them virtually harmless as a result. Then, he was unexpectedly struck by a powerful mental hit. Its force was so great, he was lifted from the ground and sent flying, crashing into the wall behind him. Right afterward the second telekinetic attack followed, pinning him to the wall. "I am superior!", exclaimed Hibris. He swung swiftly with his hand, once again striking the Captain with brutal force. "I am the pinnacle of evolution!" Another mental blow, strong enough to create a crater in the durable wall. "I am...!", he howled, raising both of his hands high. Kuragari vanished. "Dead", heard Hibris from below. As he lowered his head, he suddenly felt two simultaneous strikes to the chest. He ruckled, and all of the air was forced out of his lungs. "Sōkotsu", whispered Ikiryō. Then, a circular shockwave burst forth from his fists, raising clouds of dust from the floor. Subsequently, the Vasto Lorde emitted a quiet screech as his body fell apart into nothingness. Part 7 "Utsusu, Tamashī Kagami!" Captain Mewokuramasu summoned a peculiarly shaped lens to intercept an incoming Cero ray. The beam had been stopped by the technique, but the lens's surface began cracking rapidly. Seeing this, Haruka retreated using Shunpo. Afterward, the Cero exploded, shattering the lens in the process. "All these tricks... are such a pain...", commented Pereza. Suddenly, he fired a blue Bala. However, the Shinigami Captain had been prepared for such an abrupt reaction. "Shakkahō!" The two orbs of glowing energy collided mid-air and blew up immediately. Before the smoke even began to clear, a Sōkatsui blast shot through it and dashed toward the Vasto Lorde. Then, it rapidly slowed down and dispersed in all directions as it approached him. "Useless... useless...", murmured Pereza. "Kakomu, Tamashī Kagami!", he heard unexpectedly from behind. As he turned around quickly to face the opponent, five large panels of opaque glass surrounded him and encased him in a gleaming cage in an instant. Captain Mewokuramasu sighed, but remained vigilant. Initially, she had not known how to counter the Hollow's invisible field which nullified her attacks, all of them being dispersed before hitting him. Then, when she realised the actual meaning of that, she suddenly knew what to do. The cage of reinforced glass quaked several times, and dampened sounds of small explosions could be heard. Eventually, the cage was broken, and Pereza emerged from the glittering shards. He looked attentively at his fists, which were visibly singed. "How is... that...?", he muttered in dull surprise. "Hadō #4, Byakurai!", exclaimed Haruka. A potent, concentrated bolt of lightning burst forth from her finger. Pereza lowered his head and widened his eyes slightly, spotting a little circular wound appearing on his chest. The injury did not heal. "Stupid... Shinigami...", grumbled the Vasto Lorde with traces of anger. He vanished. Haruka reacted in the last second, barely dodging a fast punch which scraped her haori. The next hit slowed her down with Pereza's deceleration field, and she was struck directly into the chest. Mewokuramasu gasped. She utilised Shunpo to gain some distance, but a Bala followed her quickly. Then, she used the technique to evade another attack, and suddenly found herself facing a light blue Cero beam. The ray of devastating light enveloped her and shot forward, destroying several columns and a wall behind her. The immense tower shook perceptibly yet again. "Is it... finally over?", asked Pereza with a pale hope. All of a sudden, he noticed a few small shards of glass laying near the ditch created by his techniue. His eyes widened. "Utsusu, Tamashī Kagami", declared Haruka sternly. The Vasto Lorde turned back quickly, a Bala already charging in his clenched fist. "Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!", exclaimed Mewokuramasu before he was able to attack. Subsequently, a tempestuous wave of pale blue energy erupted from her outstretched hand and immersed the lens she had summoned with her Zanpakutō. The distinctly shaped pane of glass seemed to absorb its power for a couple of moments, and then a single, narrow ray shot forward. The extremely condensed Hadō struck the dumbfounded Pereza in his chest, breaking through his deceleration field in the blink of an eye. The Hollow opened his mouth slowly as the concentrated beam began piercing him and, through his body, the wall directly behind him. Subsequently, the ray started expanding at a rapidly increasing rate, gradually vaporising the immobilised Vasto Lorde in a matter of seconds. Ere Pereza was able to emit his dying scream, the spell had virtually eradicated him entirely and punched a giant hole in the tower's structure. Successful, Haruka panted heavily whilst sealing and sheathing her sword. She rested for a while, gathering her remaining strength, and then proceeded to find a way upstairs, no more obstacles on her way to defeat the enemy's ultimate leader. End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction